Weeping bird
by Jeff-notittle
Summary: -Ce n'est pas toi qui disais que dans un monde sans lui, ta seule solution était de périr? Et alors, qu'est-ce que ça fait maintenant? La mort, ça ne paraissait rien à côté de ma faiblesse. Actuellement, vivre n'est qu'une chose que je ne sais plus faire. Pourquoi? A cause d'un oiseau en cage, je crois. /Mockinbird (Sakigami Toto) x Weepingbird (Yoko, OC)/


_**«-Si tu perds encore un combat, tu mourras.»**_

Que m'ont-ils enlevés? Mon appendice, un poumon, un rein, le quart de mon estomac, mes ongles un à un, puis quoi d'autre? Tant de choses dans mon corps manquent, parce que je n'ai plus la force de combattre lors du Carnival Corpse, voilà mon problème. Je suis si faible, que je ne me rappelle plus à quoi ressemblait mon Arbre du Sang...  
-Eh, Weepingbird, tu n'as pas des Cast Points à nous filer?, m'appela un garçon dans un groupe de quatre.  
-Laisse tomber, elle a plus un rond, tout le monde le sait. Même pas assez pour se payer les soins de l'infirmière, regarde ses points de suture., informa un autre gars, en haussant les épaules.  
Mes bras, mes jambes, mes poignets, mon dos... Recouverts de cousures grotesques, à cause de mes défaites incessantes. Je n'ai même plus le moral pour avancer depuis des mois. Mon seul ami s'est volatilisé dans le vent, voilà plus d'un an que je suis dans cet état, à échouer dans cette année au concours du festival des corps. À présent les comptes sont remis à zéro, mais je n'ai pas le droit à l'erreur à cause de tout ce que j'ai perdu dans le passé. Je n'ai plus personne... Je suis une perdante.

 _ **«-Écoute, Yoko. Il ne reviendra pas. Tu peux crever, il ne le saura jamais.»**_

Je me dirigeais lentement vers le panneau d'affichage du renouvèlement des un contre un, puis cherchais mon nom docilement. Oui, encore... Cette semaine, contre Eagle. Suis-je prête à mourir?  
 _ **  
«-Ce n'est pas toi qui disais que dans un monde sans lui, ta seule solution était de périr?»**_

Qui a dit que j'allais vraiment y passer cette fois? Peut-être que je perdrai un œil, ça peut être drôle... Ou alors, on me retirera la vie doucement, en prenant plaisir à m'arracher chaque partie de mon corps jusqu'à ce que je ne puisse mener mon existence dans Deadman Wonderland?

 _ **«-Tu es pitoyable... On avait peur de toi avant! Maintenant, les gens se servent de toi pour de l'argent, et te voient comme une insensible qui n'a pas peur de mourir par sa faiblesse, puisqu'elle s'y est faite.»**_

Je sortais de cet endroit, pour aller jusque dans les couloirs blancs, déserts. Ne faisant pas attention où je marchais, je me cognais contre quelqu'un violemment, puis chancelais, le regard dans le vague et vide, me retenant d'un bon réflexe au mur, une main dans ma poche.  
-T'as une sacrée force..., commenta-t-on, en se frottant le crâne, même si ce n'était pas là que je l'avais atteint. Oh, mais, c'est Weepingbird! Alors, tu combats demain? Tu risques pas de clamser si tu perds encore?  
Devant moi, se tenait l'une des seules personnes qui m'adressait la parole normalement: grand, cheveux noirs en quelques épis sur sa tête puis des yeux de la même couleur, une carrure d'athlète, un long manteau sans haut en dessous pour dévoiler ses abdominaux, et un sourire en coin; Kiyomasa Senji, alias Crow.  
-Après, si t'as envie de mourir, c'est pas mon problème., s'indifféra-t-il, ce qui ne me surprit pas.  
Je continuais ma route, le bousculant un peu au passage, ce qui le fit ricaner. Il agita son pouce en l'air, à moitié retourné vers moi.  
-Je te dis pas 'merde' pour ta fight de demain, ça va pas être une surprise que tu perdes, non?, railla-t-il, alors que je l'ignorais, ayant l'habitude de ce genre de gentillesses.

 _ **«-Tu me fais de la peine, Yoko. Toi qui aurais pu battre quelqu'un comme lui! Tu ne fais rien d'autre que de te perdre à chaque instant qui passe!»**_

J'entendis du bruit après quinze minutes de marche. Ça venait des conduits d'aération, lourd et moyennement rapide. La grille y menant fut déclipsée, ce qui m'intrigua. Alors que je fixais cet endroit, une jeune fille d'environ mon âge montra sa tête, à la peau pâle. Sa longue chevelure blanche pendait vers le sol, puis ses yeux rouges scrutèrent tout autour d'elle. Je ne pus m'empêcher de noter qu'elle était jolie. Elle me remarqua finalement, et sauta pour s'avancer jusqu'à moi. Elle avait une combinaison blanche, avec des cercles rouges.  
-Toi savoir où Shiro pouvoir s'acheter des snacks?, me demanda-t-elle, joyeusement.  
J'hochais la tête, en lui montrant une direction. Elle me remercia, en sautillant pour partir un peu plus loin. Soudainement, elle se stoppa, puis se tourna pour me fixer.  
-Toi avoir faim?, s'enquit-elle, un sourire radieux sur ses lèvres.  
-Un peu., répliquais-je, même si je mentais.  
Je mourrais de faim, ayant jeûné depuis deux jours.  
-Toi venir avec Shiro!, s'exclama-t-elle, en m'attrapant la main, puis me tirant, sans que je ne réagisse.  
Elle m'entraîna jusqu'aux distributeurs, puis nous paya un repas en snacks. Elle m'en tendit un, toute heureuse, que je pris. Je la suivais, sans encore toucher à ma nourriture.  
-Toi habiter ici?, fit-elle, en ralentissant le pas, pour marcher à côté de moi.  
J'opinais doucement, alors que son visage s'éclaira.  
-Nous aller chez toi alors!, m'obligea-t-elle, me poussant alors, pour que je montre le chemin.  
Nous déambulions dans les couloirs, jusqu'à ma chambre qui s'ouvrit lorsque je mettais mon pouce comme empreinte digitale. Elle rentra à l'intérieur, émerveillée. Elle visita certes en un clin d'œil, mais semblait éblouie juste par un endroit si incomplet.  
 _ **  
«-Peut-être que tu auras une belle fin, mais tu ne lui diras pas.»**_

Demain, je combattais... Déjà qu'Eagle a fini dans les premiers l'année précédente, je ne peux plus sortir ma branche du mal. Alors, je subirai une séance de torture jusqu'à je sois K.O.  
-Dis, pourquoi toi avoir un futon en plus du lit?, m'interrogea Shiro, en sautant sur le matelas, observant l'objet dénoncé.  
Je baissais les yeux, puis ouvrais d'un coup mon repas.  
-Il y a longtemps, j'avais un ami..., commençais-je, la voix neutre, m'efforçant d'être calme. Un soir, il m'a fait promettre de toujours me battre, même si personne n'était avec moi pour me soutenir. J'ai accepté, puis le lendemain, il a disparu, pour ne jamais réapparaître. Il est certainement mort, ou libéré, je ne sais pas... Moi, je moisi toujours ici bas, seule.  
Elle poussa un gémissement réfléchi, puis se tourna pour reporter son attention sur le plafond.  
-Alors toi garder ça en souvenir!, comprit cette dernière, en riant un peu. Du coup, toi réussir à tenir la promesse?  
Je secouais la tête, en mangeant rapidement. Je n'ai rien tenu du tout; je n'ai pas essayé.  
-Je vais bientôt mourir, de toute façon., esquivais-je, en riant nerveusement. Je n'ai pas besoin de tenir une promesse stupide faite à un fantôme! Oublie ça, d'accord?  
 _ **  
«-Tu es pathétique. Tu mériterai de rester en vie pour souffrir encore plus.»**_

Deux mains se posèrent sur mes épaules, pour me retourner. Elle me donna plusieurs gifles, sans que je ne bouge. Une piqûre de moustique, comparé au Carnival Corpse.  
-Toi être idiote!, me hurla-t-elle, énervée et outrée. Si ton ami découvrir ça, lui pouvoir être blessé! Si lui te demander ça, lui avoir de bonnes raisons, non? Pourquoi toi vouloir oublier dans l'indifférence?!  
J'écarquillais les yeux, sans la regarder. Quelle personne bien, franchement...  
-Comment lui s'appeler?!, m'intima-t-elle, en fronçant les sourcils. Comment celui que toi aimer s'appeler?!  
Je rougissais, en me confondant en justifications:  
-Je-je ne suis pas... Tu as tort! Je ne l'aime pas!  
-Comment lui s'appeler?, insista-t-elle, un peu plus fort.  
Je soupirais, abdiquant à sa demande. Voilà que j'allais dire cette appellation depuis bien longtemps.  
-T-Toto..., murmurais-je, honteuse. Sakigami Toto...  
Elle prit un marqueur noir indélébile sans attendre, puis l'écrivit sur le dos de ma main.  
-Toi ne pas devoir l'oublier..., conseilla-t-elle, un peux furax. Moi faire pareil que toi, moi attendre et ne pas oublier celui que moi aimer.  
Je fixais avec incompréhension et déception cette marque sur mon corps; ses paroles remuaient mon être sans cesse pour mon cerveau.

 _ **«-Une illettrée arrive à comprendre ce que même toi, t'exprimant très bien, ne peut pas voir. Tu ferai mieux de mourir vite.»**_

Shiro m'entoura de ses bras, comme pour me consoler. Je ne bougeais pas, puis lâchais tout l'air dans mes poumons. 


End file.
